fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Fungi
Dark Fungi is the upcoming first game in the Dark Fungi series. It was released on April 3, 2010 for the Hybrid Fusion by Outer Limits Co.. The game follows Gorge and Echo, two Goru teenagers and their adventure in Geronimo to find the Red Clan's leader and stop his invasion in their town of Eirian. Gameplay Dark Fungi is a third person view game, meaning the screen is behind the character. By using the controls, the character can move left, right, forward, back, up, and down. Also, by collecting experience, the player can upgrade Gorge and Echo from level 1 to level 25. Controls *A - Jump *B - Attack *X - Special Item *Y - Crouch *Control Pad - Move up, down, right, and left in menus *Circle Pad - Move around level Story In Eirian, a peaceful town on the planet Geronimo, a Red Clan troop invades the town, attacking innocent Gorus and Berriers. When Gorge and Echo's families are taken captive by the troop, they team up to find the Red Clan's leader and take him down. After leaving town, they come across Rusty, an abandonned Blockaid. They agree to save him and bring him along. He proves to be a big help by being able to heal injuries. After getting through many of Red Clan armies and defeating the Red Clan's highest members, the trio finds Red Clan HQ, and enter, only to be ambushed by a small troop of the Red Clan. After defeating them, they find the leader's room and enter. They see the room is empty, and when they turn around to leave, the door slam shuts, and Fang, the Red Clan leader, is revealed. Gorge, Echo, and Rusty attack him, but are pushed off by his magical skills. Gorge's rage that he held inside for taking his family away is released, and he fights Fang alone. The strength he gained allowed him to bypass the power of Fang's magic and defeat him. Fang gives up and lets his prisoners go. Gorge, Echo, their families, and Rusty, are all reunited and return home, in hopes that the Red Clan was finally defeated. Characters Playable *Gorge *Echo NPCs *Rusty *Emily *Fang Bosses *King Berrier *Yin & Yang *Exabyte *Virumass *Pyro God *Hydro God *Shock God *Fang Enemies *Berrier (crimson, green, and gold) *Berrycade (periwinkle and pink) *Blockaid *Ninja Pro *Ninja Jr. *Byte *Kilobyte *Megabyte *Gigabyte *Terabyte *Petabyte *Hothand *Flame Shooter *Frozenhand *Ice Shooter *Electrohand *Lighting Shooter *Maskacre *Red Goru Levels Previews of levels are shown here. Actual levels are a lot bigger. Items Accessories *Ring - Used as money. Collect enough and you can buy items at stores. *Heart - Hearts are collected to regenerate health, like Rusty. *Water - Water is used to regain strength. *Raptor - Can be ridden. Two maximum. Explosions *Bomb - Used to attack a large group of enemies. *Nuke - Can be used to defeat all enemies on screen and some off, but does some damage to yourself and your allies. Weapons *Spear - Can be thrown at enemies and regained. *Sword - Can be used to attack enemies. Once you have dealt a certain amount of damage, the sword disappears. *Sai - Two, triple-pointed daggers that can be thrown for maximum damage. *Golden Sai - Golden Sai that do twice as much damage as normal Sai. *Goru Battle Axe - A long axe with many blades. A main Goru weapon. *Thorn - A close combat dagger used in Geronimo millitaries. *Grappin - A long stick with two blades at the end. Used in Geronimo millitaries. *Piece of Glass - A broken piece of glass used to slice your opponents. Level Themes *Eirian *Chunau *Hardrive *Fire Temple *Ice Temple *Thunder Temple *Red Clan Headquaters Gallery For the full gallery, click here DarkFungiMini.png|Logo DarkFungiCover.png|Boxart Gorge2D.png|Gorge Echo2D.png|Echo Fang2D.png|Fang Berrier.png|Berrier YinandYang.png|Yin & Yang Sword.png|Sword Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Fan Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Sysop Approved Category:SonicWiki's Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2010 Category:Dark Fungi (series)